La chica de los brazos marcados y el inesperado chico nuevo(TAKARI)
by anipraman23
Summary: Kari es una chica que oculta algo...no es como todos piensan que es...no es feliz, ni perfecta,ni tiene la vida que todos desean. Ella se enamoró de su mejor amigo, pero este no la veía de otra manera...ella se decidió guiar por unos impulsos y los cortes se volvieron parte de su rutina diaria. Ella necesita ayuda...¿Podrá salir de esto? ¿Será el amor la respuesta? OJO ES UN TAKARI
1. Prólogo

No lo haré. Ya no caeré en esto de nuevo. Yo soy fuerte...¡¿A quien engaño?! No lo soy. Soy débil...y nunca dejare de serlo...

¿Lástima? Mmmm no. Te equivocas. No necesito la lástima de otros. Nunca la eh necesitado y dudo que la necesite en un futuro. ¿Fingir? Cómo lo sabes?! Es mi segundo nombre...¿No me crees? Pregúntale a quien sea del colegio...¿sabes que te dirán sobre mi? No te dirán que soy "emo" o "gótica". No te dirán eso porque para ellos soy fuerte,amiga de todos,buena, inteligente, feliz...si sobre todo feliz...uno puede aparentar muy bien.

¿¡Chicos?! No gracias, no creo en el amor. O, mejor dicho, como a una chica tan fea como yo, los chicos le hagan caso? Sólo me ven como a una amiga mas...sobre todo el...yo lo quería, pero el nunca pudo verme de otra manera que no sea como la de su "pequeña hermanita"como solía decirme. Si supiera que su pequeña Kari no deja de hacerse daño por El...No se lo creería porque para el también soy fuerte, cosa que no soy...recuerdos del mal! No vuelvan. Debo de controlarlo. No lo volveré a hacer. No í dejarlo.

Un corte. Dos cortes. Tres. Cuatro. Demonios. Sabía que iba a volver a caer. Ver mi brazo cortado y pensar:¿Algún día podré salir de esto?


	2. Capítulo 1

Desperté en plena noche... me dolían los ojos. No recuerdo exactamente en qué preciso momento me quedé dormida. Solo recuerdo que había recibido una llamada de Davis...él estaba triste por el divorcio de sus padres pero yo no podía dejar que se vaya a dormir así, por lo que lo hice reír haciendo aquella voz de nariz que tanta risa le daba... Para ser sincera, no me importa verme tonta con tal de hacerlo reír. Davis es el único que conoce todo sobre mí...siempre fuimos mejores amigos y por un tiempo me encantaba pero desde hace unos dos años, no lo veo solo como un amigo. Lastimosamente, yo siempre seré su hermanita. Wow me estoy empezando a deprimir otra vez...Dije hace un momento que Davis sabe todo. Desafortunadamente, aquello no es verdad. Es decir, sabe sobre mis inseguridades. Sin embargo, no conoce que su linda hermanita puede pasar horas encerrada odiandose a si misma y haciendose daño en sus brazos o piernas.  
Al darme cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana, quise volver a dormir. Aunque aquello no pasaría hasta las cinco debido a la terrible pesadilla que había tenido.  
 _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Pensé que nos contábamos todo"_  
 _"Ya no quiero ser tu amigo"_  
 _" Me das miedo Kari. ¡Aléjate!"_

Aquella pesadilla revelaba mi más grande miedo: Davis se había enterado de mis cortes y no le había gustado para nada. Al recordar aquella pesadilla no pude evitar llorar. Me sentía tan sola y con un vacío tan grande dentro que no me di cuenta que ya me había empezado a cortar. Dios, si Davis viera esto en serio ocurriría lo de la pesadilla. Decidí ir al baño a mojarme el brazo y curarmelo. En unas horas tenía que ir a clases. No puedo llegar con los brazos sangrados el primer día. Agradezco a mis padres el tener un baño propio porque sino se hubiesen enterado y eso es lo que menos quiero ya que no lo hago para llamar la atención sino mas bien solo para eliminar toda la ansiedad y dolor que tengo en mi interior. Luego de sanar la herida, empecé a ver películas y dieron las siete y media. Mi despertador sonó como todo los días de escuela. Tomé una pequeña ducha y me puse una blusa holgada color jade, un pantalón blanco y una converses del mismo color que la blusa. Amaba aquella blusa ya que me podía disimular mis brazos sin problema. Agarré mi mochila y dejé mi cabello suelto. No crean que soy de esas rubias con ojos azules. Mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos son marrones. Totalmente comunes. Aunque Davis dice que son como que entre color caramelo y chocolate. Decidí bajar a comer cereal y a saludar a mis papás.  
\- Hola cariño,¿Qué tal amaneciste?- dijo mi mamá. Ella era preciosa. A veces desearía poder parecerme mas a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos encantadores.  
-¿Qué tal mamá?- contesté luego de darle un beso en la mejilla obviando su pregunta.  
-Bien. ¿Deseas que te lleve al colegio?- respondió ella.  
-No . Me voy con- sonó el timbre antes de contestar.  
-Davis- mi madre sonreía mientras yo abría la puerta. Ella sabía que él me gustaba mucho.  
Apenas vi su sonrisa y sus perfectos hoyuelos, el corazón me latía a gran velocidad.  
\- Hola pequeña. Te ves muy linda el día de hoy- dijo mientras pasaba y saludaba a mi mamà con un beso en la mejilla al igual que yo.  
\- Sabes que no-No pude evitar mirar abajo y que el color llegara a mis mejillas-¿nos vamos?  
Él solo se río y decidió seguirme hasta mi bicicleta. Siempre fuimos vecinos y el colegio no quedaba tan lejos por lo que Davis me recojía y ambos íbamos en bicicleta hasta la escuela.

Empezamos a pedalear mientras él cantaba "Isn't she lovely" de Stevie Wonder y me miraba. Davis siempre cantaba esa canción para mí. No en el sentido romántico mas bien, era más que todo con ternura. Siempre seré su hermana aunque amaba escuchar su voz. Estaba tan ensimismada en su voz que no me di cuenta lo que pasó. Todo fue muy rápido.  
 **-**  
 **Aquí queda por hoy el primer capítulo. Ha sido inspirada un poco en mí así que no me será tan difícil actualizar. Mañana publico el segundo y tal veeeez el terceero. Prometo el segundo pero no el tercero.**  
 **Si alguien lee este cap y le gustó sería genial si puede comentar y me diga que desea que mejore y eso.**  
 **Gracias .**  
 **Ana ^^**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ojo antes de empezar quiero que sepan que todos tienen 16 años. No recuerdo haber mencionado las edades antes, por lo que quiero dejar eso en claro en esta parte de la historia. Continúen leyendo :)**  
 **(Narra Davis)**  
"Isn't she lovely. Isn't she wonderfull. Isn't she precious. Less than one minute old. I ne..."  
Todo fue muy rápido... Yo solo la veía riendo mientras cantaba nuestra canción favorita. Nuestra...Mmm... Eso suena muy raro. Solo somos mejores amigos, nada romántico obviamente. Estoy pensando demasiado. Bueno, esta canción tiene un significado para ambos ya que la pequeña Kari nunca me cree cuando le digo que es linda por más que lo repita miles de veces . Es lo mismo de cada día, meses y años. Entonces, cuando teníamos catorce años y le decía que se veía tierna con aquella blusa verde que usaba, ella volvió a negarlo. La misma que trae el día de hoy. No lo había notado antes. Bueno,me vuelvo a desviar. Seguiré .Debido a esto, decidí cantarle esta canción. A ella le cambió la expresión de la cara y se sonrojó. Desde ese día, le canto aquella canción con la esperanza de que mi linda hermanita de otra madre, se de cuenta de lo preciosa que es. Una vez aclarado el tema de por qué es nuestra canción y resaltando el hecho de que no es en el sentido romántico, continuaré hablando de lo que ocurrió ese día.  
No me di cuenta y creo que ella tampoco, ya que se vio muy sorprendida cuando dejé de cantar la canción: Kari había empezado a cantarla. Ustedes dirán: En serio, ¿eso te sorprendió? La verdad es que sí. A mi mejor amiga nunca le ha gustado cantar enfrente por mi. Aún cuando la conozco más de diez años. Ella nunca canta. Es muy tímida pero eso la vuelve aún más adorable. Entonces, piensen en mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que tenía una voz encantadora. Era dulce y suave. Bueno , lo poco que oí me dio aquella impresión debido a que se asustó cuando dejé de cantar.  
\- Davis, ¿ todo bien?- preguntó ella deteniendo su bicicleta.  
\- Todo está muy...- no pude terminar de decir "bien" ya que como yo no había parado y la estaba mirando mientras hablaba, no me di cuenta que estaba pasando por un hueco. Esto provocó que pierda el equilibrio y que me caiga de la bicicleta.  
\- ¡Davis!- exclamó preocupada mientras se me acercaba.  
\- Auch... Me dolió. Estoy bien, no fue nada- le dije mientras me limpiaba los pantalones.  
\- Sí, claro. Distraído. Yo solo estoy preocupada por la bicicleta. No por ti- anunció mientras recogía mi bicicleta y la abrazaba.  
\- Eso me dolió más- le saque la lengua mientras me acercaba a ella.  
\- Lo sé. Davis es un hombre sin sentimientos. Pobre de ti- me había ignorado olímpicamente. Habla con la bicicleta pero no con su amigo, el herido. Eso sí que es amistad.  
Como me había ignorado, decidí perseguirla. Conste que ya estábamos llegando tarde, pero un minuto más no le hace daño a nadie. Ella odia correr, por lo que en media hora ya estaba cansada.  
\- Ok. Tú ganas. Ya perdí, Davis-  
Como se detuvo tan bruscamente, no controlé mi fuerza y ambos caímos al suelo. Ella debajo de mí y eso provocó que tratara de quitarse mientras se reía.  
\- Eso te pasa por burlarte de tu mejor amigo. Arrepiéntete- exclamé tratando de sonar ofendido y posando todo mi peso encima de ella.  
\- ¡Dios!. ¿Qué comes?. Estas todo gordo. Pesas mucho y rompes mis huesos- hablaba mientras hacía un puchero.  
-Bff! Exageras pequeña. Como soy muy buena persona, decido perdonarte la vida- bufé intentando sonar presumido. Cuando la ayudé a parar, sentí algo extraño debajo de su manga. Traté de ver que era, pero ella zafó su brazo muy bruscamente.  
-¡NO!- gritó ella aterrorizada- es que me apoyé en la ventana y como soy súper fuerte, la rompí y se incrustaron los vidrios. Ya me lo curé así que no te preocupes,¿sí?  
Ella hablo tan rápido que apenas y podía entender lo que decía. Me preocupaba verla tan nerviosa y un poco asustada. Debido a esto, tomé la decisión de no pasarlo por alto. - Esta bien. Vamos Kari. Llegaremos muy tarde- ella relajó su semblante y agarró su bicicleta- Hagamos una carrera. Si gano, debes de cantarme algo en el receso.  
-¿ Cantar? ¿Yo? Bueno, está bien. Solo te doy una advertencia: no me haré responsable de tu sordera, ¿ok?- me miró y sonrió- Otra cosa, si yo gano, compras pizza y vemos la película que yo quiera.  
-¿Me harás ver una película romántica, verdad?- hice un puchero mientras ella asentía y empezaba a pedalear- ¡Hey! No vale. Empezaste antes.  
-Dame ventaja. Sabes que odio hacer ejercicio. ¿Listo para ver Titanic?- preguntó mientras pedaleaba más rápido.  
-Ni loco la volvemos a ver. Perderás Kari- me reí mientras me acomodaba en la bicicleta.  
Empecé a pedalear con todas mis fuerzas con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: escucharla cantar. Pero solo quiero que cante para mí. A veces puedo ser egoísta y celoso con ella. No creo que sea nada malo. Ella es mi hermanita y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. Nunca nos separaremos. O eso creí.  
 **-**  
 **Listo. He decido que existirá más de un narrador. Mañana publicare el tercer capítulo. Haré todo lo posible por publicar cada día. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es más que todo una transición y que conozcan el punto de vista de Davis. Como dije antes sería genial si dejan comentarios o votan por ella. Muchas gracias.**  
 **Ana**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sería bueno que escuchen Warrior en la parte en la que se menciona...le da más feeling. No sé qué le pasa a mi laptop, pero lo trataré de subir otra vez. Quiero aclarar dos cosas: ES UN TAKARIIIIIII! ES SOBRE TK Y KARI NOO SOBRE DAVIS Y KARI. OTRA COSA: ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE HAY PERSONAJES QUE HE CREADO QUE SON ENTERAMENTE MÍOS. OTROS QUE SÍ SON DE EL ANIME DIGIMON. SIGAN LEYENDO POR FAVOOOR**

 **Narra Kari:**

Llegamos a la escuela a eso de las ocho y cincuenta. Cabe resaltar que la entrada es máximo a las ocho y cuarto. Sí. De tanto jugar con Davis llegamos muy tarde. Igual, no me arrepiento. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él así que, un día castigada no me hace daño. Lo único que me mantenía intranquila es que casi se entera que no soy tan feliz como él cree. A veces me pregunto: ¿Por cuánto más lo ocultaré? Aunque siempre llego a la misma conclusión: Toda la vida. Es decir, no le miento solo a mi amigo. También estoy engañando a mis papás, a mis amigas, maestros...En resumen, le oculto la verdad a todo mi entorno...eso me entristece a veces. Pero creo que la idea de decepcionar a todos es peor que sufrir en silencio.

Justo cuando empezaba a deprimirme, llega una de mis mejores amigas: Ali. Esa mujer sí que está loca. Ama todo lo extravagante y creo que eso combina perfectamente con su personalidad: una diva. Ama la moda y el maquillaje, pero aquello no la convierte en una hueca. La admiro mucho ya que no le importa lo que dicen los demás. Es graciosa, inteligente, ama bailar y siempre está ahí para ti. Es pequeña, tiene el cabello marrón y los ojos un poco achinados.

\- Hola Kari. Al fin te encuentro. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- me pregunta luego de darme dos besos como la diva que es.

-Ah... es que estaba con...- no terminé de responderle ya que me interrumpió. ¿Por qué todos lo hacen? ¿Es acaso una respuesta muy obvia?

-Davis . En serio, ¿cuándo piensas decirle que te gusta?- cuestionó Ali.

-Mmmm...cuando tu crezcas- contesté mientras ella me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tsss. Ser una minion está de moda,¿ok?- solo me reí por aquella ocurrencia y me senté a su costado.

-Kari.!- alguien gritó mi nombre. Lo único hice fue sonreír y voltear.

-Hola Davis - Sí. Teníamos la primera clase juntos... no sé por qué , pero me sentía aliviada.

-Hola Dai- dijo Ali mientras él se nos acercaba- me contó Kari que los castigaron.

-La verdad es que sí... en mi defensa, solo diré que fue culpa de ella- me miró ofendido.

-¿Mi culpa?- inquirí- tú empezaste a perseguirme por toda la calle. Loco

-Jaja. Así me quieres mejor amiga. Hablamos luego. Ken me espera- me guiñó el ojo y se despidió de Ali mientras se acercaba al rubio que nos saludaba con la pude evitar sonrojarme con el gesto que me había dedicado mi mejor amigo hace un momento. Odio ser tan evidente.

-Yo creo que no pierdes nada diciéndole- anunció Ali antes de que iniciara la clase.

Luego de cuatro horas, llegó el receso. Lastimosamente, yo había perdido contra Davis Odio los deportes. Entonces, pueden intuir que aquellas cuatro horas estuvieron cargadas de mucha ansiedad y nervios. Nunca había cantado de frente de él ya que soy muy insegura de mí misma. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he cantado frente a nadie...¿Por qué está tan interesado en escucharme cantar? Será que...NO. No debo de ilusionarme. Es lo peor que puedo hacer. Como si fuera posible ver algo bueno en mí.

Decidí sentarme en una mesa vacía mientas esperaba a Harry. Como se estaba demorando decidí comer una manzana verde mientras escuchaba música en mi Ipod. Luego de quince minutos de espera, llegó él.

-¿Lista para cantar?- preguntó.

-¿Listo para quedar sordo?- contesté dándole la última mordida a mi manzana- Ok , pero no te rías, ¿sí?.

-No prometo nada pequeña- sonrió mientras se le formaban aquellos hoyuelos tan característicos de él.

Decidí cantar lo que estaba escuchando en mi iPod. Es decir, "Big Girls Don't Cry" de Fergie. Como no soportaba aquellos ojos mirándome, opté por cerrar los ojos. De vez en cuando escuchaba una pequeña risa de él, pero no sé cómo explicarlo... cantando me sentía tranquila, en paz y ¿feliz?...Me sentía muy relajada.

 _"It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't 't cry."_

Terminé la canción esperando que mi querido e irónico amigo se burlase, pero aquello nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me sorprendí al ver su reacción. Sonreía, pero no de la manera sarcástica. Más bien, era una sonrisa de orgullo. Y de repente, me abrazó. Fueron segundos, pero no negaré que me gustó aquella sensación.

-Cantas increíble Kari pronunció luego de soltarme.

-Ajá. Sí, Davis . Y tú eres rubio con ojos azules- respondí irónica- me tengo que ir. Hablamos más tarde.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa...?- cuestionó preocupado.

\- Nada. Solo me tengo que ir- corrí por todo el comedor. No entendía por qué, pero sentía las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué quería llorar? Podía escuchar unas voces a lo lejos preguntándome si estaba bien... lo único que yo hacía era correr y mirar abajo. Llegué al baño de mujeres y me encerré en un cubículo vacío. Me sentía mal...fueron muchas emociones en un solo momento. Estaba feliz y asombrada cuando canté para él. Estaba emocionada cuando me abrazó. Pero simplemente no pude creer que mi mejor amigo me estuviese halagando por haber hecho algo bien...Había una voz en mi cabeza que no me dejaba creer que él lo decía porque en verdad lo creía...Tal vez solo lo decía por lástima...Soy tan ridícula...emocionarme por un abrazo que no significará nada más que una amistad para él. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan ingenua? Empecé a actuar por instinto. Abrí mi mochila, saqué mi cartuchera y dejé que la tijera hiciera su trabajo. Traté de tener mucho cuidado para evitar que la sangre saliese. Empecé a llorar desconsolada...Yo sé que puedo sonar ridícula al hacerme estos cuestionamientos. Pero...nunca he sobresalido en nada, odio mi figura a tal punto que no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo frente a un espejo, nunca ningún chico me ha dicho: Hey, estás muy linda hoy día. Harry no cuenta obviamente por más que me guste ya que yo siempre seré su "pequeña". Solo quiero encontrar a alguien que me abracé y me diga: No estás sola.

Como estaba en plena escuela, no podía deprimirme ni llorar por mucho tiempo. Es decir, creo que solo quedaba menos de media hora...no debían de verme así. Ellos creen que siempre estoy feliz, debo de seguir con mi máscara. Decidí escuchar y cantar una canción que en aquellos momentos en los cuales estaba a punto de rendirme, siempre me motivaba. Me refiero a Warrior de Demi Lovato.

 _"I've got shame, I've got I will never show. I'm a survivor. In more ways than you know"_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer cuando de pronto escucho una voz aguda y suave cantando:

 _"Now I'm a I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior. I'm stronger than I've ever been"_

Me sequé las lágrimas. Me puse la casaca blanca que había llevado por si algo como lo que acababa de pasar ocurría. A veces soy muy í del cubículo y vi a una pequeña chica con ojos grandes, pero un poco "jalados". Tenía el cabello largo y lacio, era castaño oscuro como el mí éndola bien también tenía los ojos hinchados como los míos. Parece que ella también se dio cuenta que mis ojos también demostraban que había llorado. Ambas nos reímos por aquella coincidencia.

De pronto, se me acercó y me dijo: "Hola. Soy nueva...me llamo Cassie. No sé qué te acaba de pasar, pero solo te diré algo que yo también necesito oír: No estás sola"

Quedé totalmente impactada...

 **Aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy... ha sido un poco fuerte. En realidad no sé qué decir más que sigan leyéndola porque mañana publico el cuarto capítulo...ojalá les guste y bueno ya saben...voten por ella o escriban algún comentario. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo**


	5. Capítulo 4

Quiero aclarar algo que creí que había mencionado con anterioridad. Me refiero al lugar. Será ambientado en California. TAL VEZ MÁS TARDE PUBLIQUE EL 5. Quería publicarlo si o si hoy, pero mi Internet me está odiando. Es la continuación de este. Es decir, Cassie va a seguir narrando. Sigan leyendo por favor ^^

(Narra Cassie)

Mi hermano, mi papá y yo llegamos un día antes de que empezara la escuela. El verano en California era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. Igual, soy positiva y estoy segura de que me adaptaré. Todo sea lo ver feliz a papá. Aún es raro asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos tres meses. Creo que para él debe de ser mucho más duro que para nosotros dos. Espero de todo corazón que la mudanza nos ayude a ser más Unidos. Daré lo mejor de mí para que funcione. Lo único que me pone un poco triste es haber dejado a Alex. Él ha sido mi primer amor. El próximo mes cumpliríamos tres años. Me siento mal de que no hayamos terminado totalmente bien. Creo que eso es mi culpa porque no le di otra elección...

 _-Alex. Tenemos un problema- le dije muy triste._

 _-¿Qué pasa Cassie?- preguntó él preocupado._

 _-Mi papá ha sido transferido a California- respondí._

 _-¡¿Qué?!...Tranquila, si pudimos estar separados cuatro meses, estoy seguro que podremos superar la distancia. Estoy seguro- habló tan rápido que me perdía entre toda esa oración cargada de esperanzas._

 _-Yo creo que lo mejor es terminar- tenía que aguantar las lágrimas. No me gusta llorar._

 _-Pero...-le tapé los labios con mi mano._

 _-No te pediré que esperes...me tengo que ir- le di un último beso en la mejilla y salí de ahí._

Esperen, no piensen que salí corriendo dramáticamente. Caminé decidida y no volteé atrás aunque me empezaba a decir cosas que no negaré, dolían. Yo...simplemente no podía hacerle eso. Cuando se fue a hacer un intercambio a Texas, me fue muy difícil soportarlo. Tengo la costumbre de preocuparme más por los demás que por mí. Prefiero que se acostumbre a la idea de no volver a verme que espere por mí cuando ambos sabemos que no pienso volver. Prefiero que piense que soy una egoísta que llenarlo de ilusiones y esperanzas que no llegaré a cumplir.

Sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a desempacar con papá.

-Cassie. De seguro debes de estar odiando a este viejo- comentó mientras me pasaba una caja.

-¿Cómo te voy a odiar? Eres mi papá- le guiñé el ojo mientras revisaba cuánto faltaba para terminar de realizar la mudanza.

-Pero...Alex...él-

-Él estará bien al igual que nosotros. Sé que encontrará una chica que lo haga feliz. Estoy segura de eso- aquellas palabras me dolían decirlas, pero mi papá la ha pasado fatal durante todo este tiempo. Si él es feliz, yo lo seré.

-En serio tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi hija. Vas a ver que encontrarás a un chico por aquí que te hará sentir en las nubes- me quitó la caja y me abrazó.

-¡Ay! No te pongas cursi- lo abracé de vuelta-Te quiero, papá

-Yo igual hija, pero no te salvarás de ir a clases mañana-cargó la caja que me había dado hace un rato y se dirigió a casa.

-¡Rayos!- grité mientras él sonreía.

En la noche cenamos solo los dos. Mi engreído hermano había salido no sé a dónde. Él no lo había tomado tan bien como yo. Luego de lavar y secar los platos, papá dijo que vaya a dormir porque iba a hablar con mi hermano y no quería que yo escuchase. Cuando estaba ordenando mi nuevo cuarto recibí una llamada de mis antiguas amigas.

-¡Hola, Cassie!- gritaron en unísono.

-Chicas, ¿ya me extrañan?- traté de sonar como siempre.

-¡Claro que sí! Sabemos lo de Alex... ¿estás bien?- preguntó Julia, mi mejor amiga.

-Estoy bien. Fue duro, pero cada uno debe de seguir su camino. Soné tan fría que hasta yo me sorprendía-Pero i amistad con ustedes nunca va a acabar, ¿ok?

-Te amamos Cassie. Ven pronto- se formó una sonrisa en mi cara, pero era una sonrisa amarga- Tenemos que irnos. Cuídate

-Las adoro chicas. No me olviden, ¿sí?- corté la llamada antes de que se me saliera una lágrima. No iba a llorar. Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a llorar. No me refiero a no llorar nunca. Más bien, solo cuando la situación lo amerite. Necesito ser fuerte. Por mí. Por papá. Por mi hermano...Por los tres.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 5A

Hola a todos! La verdad que el capítulo 5 me ha salido suuuuuupeeeer largo. Así que he decidido partirlo a la mitad: A y B. La parte es mucho más corta que esta, pero creo que vale la pena cortarlo. Espero les guste.

Al día siguiente me levante súper temprano. No estaba segura de cómo llegar a la escuela y no quiero perderme el primer día de clases. Me esforzaré este año. Siempre he sido muy inteligente y sacaba siempre los primeros puestos en mi anterior colegio...solo tengo la siguiente meta: dar lo mejor de mí. Me puse una falda azul con flores y una blusa crema. Dejé mi cabello suelto... a mamá le gustaba así. Fui al cuarto de mi hermano, pero la cama estaba tendida. Empecé a preocuparme.

Papá me había dejado una nota diciendo que me había preparado jugo de naranja y tostadas. También me dijo que no preocupe por mi lindo hermanito ya que ambos habían salido juntos. Además me dejó indicado cómo debía llegar a la escuela. Luego de media hora, encontré la escuela. Parece que hice bien en salir temprano. Fui a la oficina del director, le di mi nombre y me dio mi horario. Al parecer, el chico que debía de acompañarme a mis clases no había llegado todavía. Les dije que no importaba y empecé a buscar mi primera clase. Vi a una chica rubia y a una castaña. Tal vez momento de hacer amigas. Creí mal.

-Hola. Soy Cassie- las saludé con una sonrisa- soy nueva, ¿me pueden ayudar?

\- Sally. ¿Escuchas algo?- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

-Para nada Mary- contestó a castaña- solo ignórala, ya se irá.Todos me miraban como un bicho raro. No me iba a sentir mal. Lo prometí. Cuando llegué al salón, ya era muy tarde. La clase ya estaba finalizando. Lo sé. Me demoré dos horas buscando el salón por las puras. Sentía tanta cólera. Debía de tranquilizarme. Me fue más fácil encontrar el segundo salón el cual tenía clase.

La profesora pidió que me presente y eso hice:

-Hola a todos, soy Cassie. Soy nueva y espero que nos llevemos bien- No quería problemas así que fui al último asiento. Cuando pensé que todo el drama había pasado, mi celular sonó de improviso: era mi hermano.

-Señorita Cassie. Deme el celular. La clase debe de permanecer en completo silencio- me dijo la profesora mientras extendía su mano.

-Perdone, le prometo que...-

-No prometa nada y solo deme el celular- me interrumpió mientras su cara adquiría una mueca de enojo.

Le di el celular mientras muchos se reían.

-Claro, cómo si a ustedes no les hubiese pasado- dijo una chica de cabello marrón, se volteó y me guiñó el ojo- yo esto contigo linda.

Le di una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento y cuando terminó la clase, fui al comedor. Solo cogí una manzana porque con todos los problemas que tenía, el hambre se me había quitado completamente. Fui a una mesa que estaba desocupada y empecé a comer cuando recibí un mensaje que me dejó destrozada.

"Espero que estés feliz y te diviertas en tu nueva escuela. Ten por seguro que NUNCA volveremos a estar juntos. Malograste todo Cassie. Fuiste muy egoísta. No pensaste en mí. Nunca pensé que fueras así. En serio, me has decepcionado. Te quería, Alex"

Ahí terminó mi calma y mi promesa. Salí corriendo al baño a llorar por todo lo que había pasado. Me encerré en un cubículo vacío sin que nada importase ya. Mi mamá...perderla fue lo peor que me ha podido ocurrir. Lloré en su velorio. Fue en un accidente de tránsito. Creo que si hubiese sido por alguna enfermedad, tal vez todos hubiésemos estado más preparados. Por eso digo que todo pasó tan rápido. Su muerte es la razón por la que papá decidió aceptar el trabajo aquí en California. Lloro por Álex. Lo quiero y me duele que no se dé cuenta que lo único que quiero es que no sufra. Extraño a mis amigas. No me gusta como son las personas acá. Me quitaron el celular sin siquiera dejarme explicar. Siempre digo mi opinión o reclamo cuando es injusto, pero hoy...con tantas cosas, no tenía ganas para ser sincera. Estaba cansada de soportar todo esto. Lloro por mi hermano. Si supiera que papá lo está pasando mal por él. Ni siquiera me lo he cruzado y el que me haya llamado me dice que algo malo ha podido pasar. Ya no puedo más.

Cuando escucho que la chica que estaba en el cubículo del costado empieza a sollozar, me di cuenta que no era la única que estaba teniendo un mal día. Decidí tranquilizarme ya que ella debe de estar pasándolo peor que yo para que este sollozando desconsoladamente. Empecé a secarme las lágrimas teniendo ese pensamiento cuando escucho que de repente empieza a cantar.

Era Warrior de Demi. Me gustaba mucho esa canción. Me ayudó estos tres meses a seguir y ser fuerte. No pude evitar sonreír. La voz de ella era muy bonita. Salí del cubículo y no sé exactamente por qué pero canté el coro de la canción:

" _Now I'm a I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior. I'm stronger than I've ever been"_

 _En aquel momento, la chica que cantaba la canción, paró. Estaba nerviosa cuando noté que estaba saliendo del cubículo en el que había estado encerrada. Temía que me trate mal como me trataron las personas con las que he tropezado el día de hoy. Cuando me volteé a verla, tenía los ojos hinchados. Pero era muy bonita. Su cabello era de color castaño como el mío y sus ojos...eran de un color medio acaramelado._

 _Me acerqué a ella y le dije:_ "Hola. Soy nueva...me llamo Cassie. No sé qué te acaba de pasar, pero solo te diré algo que yo también necesito oír: No estás sola". Necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso...no había sido un buen día para mí y me sentía muy sola sin mi mamá.

-Hola pequeña Cassie. Me llamo Kari. En serio gracias por esas palabras. Las necesitaba.- me dijo mientras me daba la mano y sonreía. Tenía una linda sonrisa-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Mal día?

-El peor-contesté.

-No te preocupes. No todos somos así- sacó papel y me lo extendió. Hey, aquellos ojos azules son preciosos. No lloremos más, ¿sí?

Parece que al fin encontré alguien con quien pueda desahogarme. No sé por qué, pero miré al cielo y pensé: Gracias mamá.

Aquí acaba la primera parte. Por favor no se olviden que la parte B será mucho más corta. Gracias y en un rato publico.

Ana ^^


	7. Capítulo 5B

La continuación aquí se las dejo...

(Narra_)

Aquella chica castaña de ojos azules era muy linda. Se notaba que había tenido un mal día...no me sorprendería saber que ha conocido a Sally. Ella puede ser muy odiosa cuando quiere. Sonó la campana demostrando que el receso había culminado.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora pequeña Cassie?- pregunté mientras me lavaba la cara. Aquella chica tenía algo que no sé cómo explicar que me llenaba de ternura.

-Mmm...aquí dice que tengo Química en el 211-contestó mientras miraba el horario que le habían asignado.

-¿En serio? Yo igual. Préstame tu horario a ver si tenemos más clases juntas- miré el horario y comprobé que así era- la mayoría parece que sí. Las restantes las compartes con mi amiga Ali. Te caerá bien. Es más, tenemos clase con ella ahora. Vamos al salón, ¿sí?

-¿Segura? No quiero incomodar- anunció mientras me miraba dubitativa.

-Shh. No incomodas...seamos amigas, ¿sí?- Cassie me caía bien...nos parecíamos mucho.

La tomé del brazo y salimos del baño. Estoy segura de que este es el inicio de una amistad que durará por mucho tiempo. Antes de legar salón, noté que Ali me esperaba a fuera del Laboratorio de Química.

-Mujer, ¿dónde te habías metido?- me interrogó apenas me vio. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Cassie.

-Hola a ti también. Te presento a Cassie. Es nueva. Portate bien con ella- le contesté.

Cassie se rió al ver como trataba a Ali.

-No me des mala fama. Soy un ángel- habló mi amiga.

-Ni tú te lo crees Ali- me reí mientras ella abría los ojos indignada. Cassie volvió a reír.

-Hola...soy Cassie. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?- le preguntó la chica de ojos azules a mi diva favorita.

-Sí... Tú eres la chica del celular. No les hagas caso a los otros idiotas. Por cierto, tu falda me encanta-como dije, Ali es una diva, pero es una muy buena persona.

-Gracias...tú eres la que me defendió. Me gusta tu blusa azul- contestó ella.

No me había cuenta de cómo Ali había estado vestido hasta ese momento. Tenía una blusa azul con flores amarillas y rosadas. Una falda negra corta y sus amadas sandalias azules de taco alto. Igual se veía pequeña. Ali era muy bonita y siempre tenía ese aire extravagante y tierno al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien que sí entiende de moda. Me caes muy bien. Seremos muy buenas amigas- Ali la abrazó tan de repente que la pobre Cassie se asustó un poco.

-Auch... esa indirecta de que no entiendo la moda, dolió. Entremos antes de que le hagas un drama a la pobre- hablé mientras entraba al laboratorio.

Como en el laboratorio las mesas eran máximo de cuatro, pudimos sentarnos las tres juntas sin ningún problema.

Cassie miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien. Se le notaba muy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Cassie?- pregunté.

-Nada...solo que supuestamente mi hermano tiene casi todas las clases conmigo y me parece raro que no esté acá- me comentó un poco angustiada.

-Tranquila. Si quieres le guardamos el sitio y hacemos grupo los cuatro... ¿te parece?- dijo Ali antes de que yo pronunciara algo.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti pequeña minion. Claro Cassie no hay problema- dije primero mirando a Ali y luego a la otra pequeña que estaba a mi costado. También parecía un minion.

-Gracias chicas- nos miró agradecida.

Empezó la clase y wow...Cassie era muy inteligente. Entendía todo tan fácilmente que sorprendía hasta al profesor. Terminaron las clases y mientras caminábamos alguien le tocó el hombro a mi nueva amiga.

-Hola...eres Cassie, ¿verdad? - preguntó un chico de ojos café que yo conocía por ser uno de los mejores amigos de Harry: Bruno.

\- Sí. Soy yo- dijo Cassie mientras lo volteaba a ver...no sé exactamente qué pasó, pero ambos se quedaron viendo por más tiempo de lo normal. Ali y yo nos mirábamos con cara de: esto es interesante...

-Yo...lo siento. Soy Bruno. Debía de acompañarte y guiarte a tus clases al igual que a tu hermano. Pero tuve un problema y llegué tarde. Cuando fui a la oficina del director, me dijeron que ya te habías ido a buscar las clases por ti misma y que tu hermano no llegó a clases. Te he estado buscando todo el día- Bruno estaba nervioso. Se le notaba a leguas. Obviamente no lo iba a admitir.

\- Sabía que no había venido- Cassie bajó la cabeza triste.

-Bueno Bruno gracias por todo, nosotras nos encargamos- le dije mientras lo empujaba- Cuídate. Adiós. En cuanto a ti, Cassie. ¿No te gustaría que te ayudásemos a desempacar o solo para pasar el rato? De paso que conocemos a tu hermano y lo golpeamos por hacer que te preocupes tanto.

-¡Sí!... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me vuelva tu cuñada- dijo Ali mientras Cassie volvía a sonreír.

-Estarías loca si te gustara mi hermano- dijo la otra minion mientras caminábamos a su casa.

(Narra T.K)

Salí temprano con mi papá. Me dejó en el colegio y cuando vi que ya estaba lejos, volví a la casa. Me di cuenta que Cassie ya se había ido a la escuela. Yo no he tomado tan bien como ella el accidente de mamá. Soy el mayor y no sé por qué a veces soy tan inmaduro. Últimamente me he vuelto una persona amargada y no quiero hacer nada. La mudanza no ayudó, solo ha aumentado mi actitud pesimista. A veces me da pena mi hermana mejor. Ella siempre se preocupa mucho por los demás...estoy seguro que haber terminado con Alex no ha sido fácil. Yo en serio creí que después de haber soportado la distancia esos cuatro meses, ellos se iban a casar. Lástima que no es así. Es por eso que no entiendo algunas cosas... es verdad que he dejado a mis amigos, pero nunca me gustó ninguna chica como para tener una relación. Por eso creo que a veces Cassie es mucho más madura de lo que soy. Es verdad que solo nos llevamos un año, pero siempre hemos estudiado en el mismo grado. Ella siempre ha sobresalido en todo. En cambio yo, aún ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad. Conociendo a mi hermana, sabía que el no verme en la escuela, la iba a preocupar. La llamé dos veces y no me contestó. O intenté. Pasé todo el día viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos. Ni siquiera hacía algo productivo como desempacar y ordenar mi nuevo cuarto. De vez en cuando bajaba a la cocina y me preparaba algo. Así pasaron las horas hasta que fueron las cuatro y media. Tocaron el timbre y como estaba en el primer piso, pensé que no perdía abriendo la puerta. Estaba seguro de que era Cassie así que le dije:

-¿Me extrañaste?- y escuché unas carcajadas que estaba seguro que no eran de mi hermana.

Aquí termina la parte B...me salió más larga de lo creí, pero... ahí esta. Lo más probable es que publique mañana el capítulo 6. Gracias y espero les guste.

Ana^^


	8. Capítulo 6

**YO SÉ QUE NADIE ESPERABA QUE CASSIE FUERA HERMANA DE T.K PERO... ASÍ SE ME OCURRIÓ XD...NO ME ODIEN U.U Sé que debí de publicar antes, pero no me sentía muy bien y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de escribir. Y, como dije antes, quiero hacer esto para distraerme y quiero hacerlo bien. Porque estoy segura que si hubiese publicado ayer, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa y tampoco me gusta eso. Aquí está el capítulo 6. Ojalá les guste. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querido "padre" Ivan. Gracias por ayudarme a cranearlo. Eres genial :)**  
 **-**  
 **(Narra T.K)**  
-¿Me extrañaste?- y escuché unas carcajadas que estaba seguro que no eran de mi hermana. En aquel momento me di cuenta que Cassie estaba con dos chicas. Supongo que deben de ser sus nuevas amigas. No lo sé. Una era alta y la otra era un poco más baja. Creo que ambas se ríen de mí.  
\- La verdad que no tanto- contestó la más pequeña mientras se reía - me llamo Ali. Un gusto.  
\- Hola...me llamo Kari. ¿ tú eres el hermano de Cassie, verdad?- preguntó la más alta.  
-Si. Soy su hermano. Me llamo T.K- contesté mientras les daba la mano a ambas.  
-Bueno... Ahora que se presentaron,¿desean pasar?- sugirió Cassie con una sonrisa.  
-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó muy emocionada la que creo se llamaba Ali. En ese momento la otra, Kari, le dio un codazo-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas agresiva?  
-No queremos incomodar a ninguno de los dos- respondió.  
\- Para nada, ¿verdad T.K?- Habló mi hermana mientras me miraba.  
\- No. Pasen por favor- no parecían malas chicas. Pero no confío tanto en la gente. Se sentaron en la sala mientras Cassie les traía algo para beber. Estaban hablando entre ellas mismas así que pensé ir a mi cuarto.  
-Hey T.K. Tienen una casa muy bonita. Está más arreglada que mi casa y han desempacado muy rápido- dijo Kari mientras miraba toda la sala.  
La verdad que era una casa bonita. Por fuera era de un color guinda con un jardín que se notaba que los anteriores dueños cuidaban. Por dentro, las puertas eran de madera y las paredes era de un color amarillo medio anaranjado. Daban un ambiente hogareño aunque quisiera negarlo. Teníamos una pequeña chimenea. Creo que eso ayudaba bastante a crear ese muebles eran de un color blanco hueso. O eso decía en la caja. La verdad que yo no había ayudado mucho en escogerlos. Solo los cargué porque prácticamente de todo eso se encargó Cassie. A veces creo que tenía más responsabilidades de las que debería tener una chica de su edad. El televisor y el radio los habíamos conservado. Cassie había comprado lámparas blancas y había puesto cuadros familiares por todas las paredes. Sobre todo de mamá.  
-Gracias Kari. Yo no he ayudado tanto. Más que todo lo ha hecho Cassie - contesté un poco avergonzado mientras me tocaba la nuca.  
\- De nada. Sí me había dado cuenta del toque femenino y dudaba que lo tuvieras- dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.  
Quedé sorprendido y cuando pensaba decir algo, me interrumpió su otra amiga.  
\- Por Dios, Kari Yagami. Vas a hacer que nos boten. Perdónala T.K. A veces se comporta así - se disculpó mientras tapaba su cara con una mano como si quisiese contar un secreto- se golpeó la cabeza cuando era pequeña.  
No pude evitar reír. Ali era muy ocurrente y la cara de sorpresa de Kari era muy graciosa.  
\- Sí me había dado cuenta y no dudaba que lo tuvieras- al igual que ella lo hizo, enarqué mi ceja.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Esto no vale. ¡Dos contra uno no es justo! ¡ Cassie ven a salvarme!- gritó ella mientras nos miraba.  
Cassie llegó con dos vasos de limonada. Los dejó en la mesa y corrió a abrazar a la "agredida" quien fingía llorar: Cuéntame Kari. ¿Qué te ha hecho el idiota de T.K?  
\- Me maltratan-dijo mientras fingía ser consolada por mi hermana. Aquella escena me dio mucha risa, pero traté de disimularla rápidamente. Tenía que mantener mi postura de desconfianza.  
\- No le he hecho nada- hablé un poco más serio.  
-Lo sé, T.K. Solo es una broma. Ven siéntate con nosotras un rato, ¿ sí?- dijo Cassie sonriendo.  
-Ok. Solo un rato. Tengo que hacer cosas que hacer- contesté un poco desganado.  
-Sonreír no es malo, T.K...exactamente, ¿de dónde vienen?- nos preguntó Ali.  
-Venimos de Francia- respondió mi hermana.  
-Wow...pero no se les nota tanto el acento- anunció Kari.  
-Ahhh es que la mayoría de nuestra familia es americana- hablé.  
-Ohhh... Y ¿ por qué decidieron venir a California?- preguntó esta vez la más alta.  
Ambos nos miramos y Cassie decidió responder: Por nuestro papá. Lo trasladaron acá.  
Parece que aún Cassie no les había contado exactamente lo que pasó con mamá.  
-Bueno miren el lado positivo: somos sus nuevas amigas y compañeras de laboratorio-dijo Ali.  
Quise cambiar de tema porque a mi hermana y yo nos incomodaba seguir ese tema.  
-¿Compañeros de laboratorio?- dudé de saber a qué se referían.  
\- Cierto...como no viniste a clases y tu hermana se dio cuenta que estabas registrado con nosotras en la clase de laboratorio, pensamos incluirte en el grupo- contestó Kari- tienes suerte de tener una hermana así.  
-Lo sé- respondí cortante.  
-No lo tomes a mal, T.K . A todo esto, ¿por qué faltaste?- interrogó mi hermana.  
\- No me sentía bien- dije mientras me tocaba el estomago.  
-Mmm... Kari cariño, ¿mañana te parece si venimos a recoger a T.K y a Cassie?- sugirió Ali. La miré mientras fruncía el ceño- awww T.K ni aunque me mires así cambiaremos de parecer. Además te arrugas.  
Yagami se quedó callada un rato mientras pensaba para después decir: Sí. Tal vez traiga a un amigo para que no te sientas el único hombre.  
-No es ne...- pensaba negarme completamente.  
\- Estaríamos muy agradecidos. gracias- me interrumpió mi hermana con una sonrisa.  
\- Ok. Cambiando de tema...¿ ya saben qué estudiar cuando terminemos el colegio?- cambio de tema Kari.

Me paré,agarré mis llaves y mi billetera , y me despedí rápidamente. Mientras salía pude escuchar a Yagami preguntar si había echo algo malo. Mi hermana le dijo que no. Que lo más probable es que yo tuviese que hacer algo y cambió el tema. Ella sabía que no me gustaba hablar del futuro.

Busqué un lugar donde poder jugar videojuegos por nuestro barrio. Había unas cabinas cerca de allí. Ahora con todos los problemas que hemos tenido, jugar videojuegos es mi único escape. Sé que suena un poco raro, pero es la verdad. Jugar videojuegos es lo mejor que sé hacer. Creo que es lo único en lo que en verdad soy bueno. No me sentía bien. Cassie ya tenía dos opciones de carreras y ya había averiguado de una muy buena universidad en California. Yo por otro lado, deseaba ser diseñador de videojuegos. Como he dicho, es lo mejor que hago y siempre me siento feliz y tranquilo. Además la animación es genial. Pero, cuando era pequeño, mi mamá siempre quiso que yo estudiara administración. Ahora que no está, estoy en un conflicto interno por eso...lo que yo deseo y lo que ella quería para mí. Además la carrera de diseño de videojuegos es muy cara...no tenemos tantos ingresos ahora que solo tenemos a nuestro padre. Cada día estoy más confundido.  
Llegué a la cabina y pagué por una hora. Me senté en la única computadora desocupada. Miré que a mí costado estaban jugado League of Legends. Simplemente sonreí y abrí el juego también. Inicie sesión y empecé a jugar. El chico de mi costado miraba mi pantalla maravillado.  
-Wow! En serio que sabes jugar- extendió su mano- creo que eres nuevo, ¿no?. Hola! Soy Davis Motomiya. Solo dime Davis.  
 **-**  
 **Eso es todo :). Tal vez publiqué** **mañana. No prometo nada. Espero les haya gustado :)**


	9. Capítulo 7

Ok... no sé qué pasó hace un rato , pero aquí esta el capítulo

(Narra Ali)

Tanto Kari como yo nos quedamos un poco tontas al ver como Louis se iba. Definitivamente no deseo ser la cuñada de Cassie. Ella se notaba muy preocupada, por eso propuse venir a recogerlos en la mañana . Creo que su hermano es una buena persona, desconfiado a veces, pero buena. Luego de que él se vaya, la casa se inundó en un largo silencio. Odio el silencio. Me acerqué al sillón en el que Cassie y mi mejor amiga estaban, las miré, e hice que se pararan. Mi querida Hikari me miraba con una cara de: ¡Detente! ¡No es el mejor momento! Moví mis pestañas inocentemente y le sonreí. Me acerqué a la radio y luego de un rato, la prendí. Puse una estación de radio y subí el volumen. Empecé a bailar. Y esque cuando hay mucha tensión, me gusta eliminar esos sentimientos negativos con el baile. Cassie me miraba muy sorprendida. Esta mujer necesitaba divertirse. Le tomé de la mano e hice que bailara. A veces puedo ser una persona muy insistente y convincente. O por lo menos eso me dice mi mejor amiga. A ella no le gustaba bailar, se ponía muy nerviosa. Siempre quise que supere ese miedo, pero hasta ahora no lo vi que Cassie ya había agarrado confianza y había empezado a bailar, la miré y ella me miró...ambas teníamos en mente algo: nuestra tercera mosquetera iba a bailar. Ambas formamos una sonrisa malévola que asustó un poco a nuestra amiga.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Nada-contesté con la voz más inocente que tengo.

-Esto no me gusta...¿Por qué se me acercan así? Me dan miedo- Mi pobre amiga se aferraba al sillón asustada.

-Querida, sabes que eso no te salva de nosotras- dije mientras nos acercábamos más.

-¡Por dios.! ¡Parecen unas violadoras!- gritó ella.

-No te haremos nada, ¿verdad ali?- cuestionó Cassie a mi lado.

-Claro que no, Cassie- me acerqué más a mi cómplice- a la cuenta de tres, la agarramos entre las dos.

-¿Qué le estás diciendo? Ali te juro que te mataré- Hikari puso una cara que mostraba su enfado, pero al mismo tiempo, miedo.

-Uno...Dos...- contaba.

-¿Dos qué?- preguntó aterrada mi mejor amiga.

-¡Tres !- gritamos ambas mientras nuestra miedosa amiga gritaba en busca de ayuda.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- la pobre gritaba como si en verdad la estuvieran violando. Era una escena muy graciosa , lo admito.

Soy pequeña, peor soy muy fuerte. Junto a Cassie, la paramos y empezamos a bailarle. Mientras ella aún seguía en shock, nosotras no parábamos de reír y bailar.

-Vamos, Kari. Solo baila un poco- habló mi nueva amiga.

-Yo no bailo- declaró nuestra víctima mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Y luego yo era la inmadura, por favor.

-Ay, por favor Kari. Hazlo por nuestra pequeña Cassie. Mira esa carita. Recuerda que lo estaba pansado mal- Cassie puso una carita que hasta a mí me dio pena. Sabía que nuestra Hikari no se iba a negar.

-Esque no sé cómo hacerlo- declaró mientras se tapaba los ojos avergonzada.

Nunca se me había pasado eso por la cabeza. Pensé que no lo hacía por vergüenza, pero no porque no sabía. Bueno, eso cambiará ahora.

-Linda, me tienes a mí. No puedo creer que no me lo hayas pedido antes. Me siento ofendida- respondí mientras le quitaba los ojos de la cara- Mira. Estoy de buen humos así que, hoy aprendes sí o sí.

-Es que yo...-

-Ninguna excusa, señorita. Bailas o bailas- hice mi mirada amenazadora. Cuando Kari la vio, supo que nada la salvaría de bailar.

-Ok, pero luego no te quejes si te piso- se paró y dejó que Cassie y yo la guiáramos.

Al principio, le costó un poco. Pero creo que luego empezó a soltarse y sonó una de sus canciones preferidas: Shut up and Dance de Walk The Moon. Empezamos asaltar como locas y a bailar exageradamente. Solos nos estábamos divirtiendo. Me sentía muy feliz porque pude hacer que mis dos amigas se relajaran y por un momento olvidasen sus problemas. Lo sé, soy lo mejor que les ha podido pasa.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back . Just keep your eyes on me .I said you're holding back. She said "shut up and dance with me!" "_

Escuché a alguien cantar y me detuve. Era una voz suave, pero a la vez con energía...yo no sé de canto, pero era bastante bonita. Me gustaba. Volteé y me di cuenta que era la voz de mi mejor amiga . Al principio, no lo creí. O sea, por lo que sé, ella no cantaba.

 _"This woman is my destiny .She said, oh, oh, oh "Shut up and dance with me""_

Ok...esa voz tampoco era de Walk in the moon. Era suave, pero aguda. Me gustó al igual que la de mi mejor amiga. Esa voz es de...¡¿ Cassie?!

-Hey. Paren un momento. Paren-apagué la radio y ella me miraron con cara de loca.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien- habló Kari.

-Sí. Sí. Solo quiero que cantes- ella me miró como si hubiese dicho una tontería. Yo estaba convencida de lo que había escuchado- Solo hazlo. Cassie, tú también.

-¿Yo?- preguntó la otra minion.

-Sí. Tú también. Quiero que canten el coro de Shut up and Dance- dije mientras ellas me miraban confundidas- Ok...al mismo tiempo. A la una, a las dos...¡Empiecen!

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back . Just keep your eyes on me .I said you're holding back. She said "shut up and dance with me!" "_

Ambas voces se complementaban...era algo único. Energía y agudos combinados...sonaba hermoso.

-¨Parece que necesitan a un manager. Ustedes serán un exito. Lo prometo- ya estaba pensando algunas cosas como si ambas me hubiesen dicho que sí.

Una bailarina y dos cantantes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lleguemos a ser importantes,tal vez no. Solo quiero conseguir una cosa: Que se sientan parte de algo.

Aquí acaba el capítulo. Como dije solo es más que todo de transición y de que vean cómo piensa Ali. Prometo crear más capítulos desde el punto de vista de ella.

Ana ^^


End file.
